Hurt
by Lee Haerieun
Summary: Aku bersumpah Lee Donghae, kau akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang aku rasakan.../HaeHyuk Drable/Broken HaeHyuk/Slight!KhunHyuk.


Malam itu benar-benar malam yang pahit, malam dimana aku melihatmu tengah mencium seorang wanita dengan sangat bergairah. Hati ini tak tau seperti apalagi bentuknya bahkan aku tak bisa menggambarkan seperti apa sakitnya..

Aku bersumpah Lee Donghae, kau akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang aku rasakan...

.::Hurt::.

Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae

Slight!KhunHyuk

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt

.

.

"Hyukkie.. Kau didalam? Buka pintunya baby ini sudah jam berapa? kau tak mau telat datang kesekolah kan? Donghae mengetuk pintu kamar Hyukjae. Sesekali ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke apartemen Hyukjae berharap sang kekasih hati memperlihatkan wajah manisnya. Jangan tanyakan dari mana Donghae bisa masuk ke apartemen Hyukjae. Mengingat Donghae dan Hyukjae sudah menjalin hubungan selama 3 tahun, bukan tidak mungkin kan jika Donghae tahu password apartemen kekasih manisnya itu.

"Aisshh.. Apa dia masih tidur? Tapi tidak mungkin, Hyukkie selalu bangun pagi," Donghae bermonolog, Tangannya terus saja mengetuk pintu kamar Hyukjae tapi tetap tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Donghae menggeram frustasi lalu meraih ponsel dari saku celananya seragamnya, memencet tombol cepat agar bisa tersambung dengan orang yang dihubungi namun hanya suara operator yang menyambut panggilan Donghae.

"Astaga kemana?" Kesal Donghae, sekilas ia melirik pintu kamar Hyukjae lalu beranjak pergi dari apartemen sang kekasih.

.

.

.::Hurt::.

.

.

Di perpustakaan

"Kau yakin tidak mau masuk kelas sekarang? Jam pelajaran sudah akan dimulai Hyuk," ucap pria tampan berkacamata yang terlihat sibuk membaca bukunya. Sesekali pria itu melirik Hyukjae, memberikan senyum menawan untuk pria manis di sebelahnya.

"Aku ingin disini.. Bersamamu," ujar Hyukjae sedikit manja. Ia merebahkan kepalanya dibahu pria yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Kau manja sekali hari ini, kau ada masalah dengan kekasih ikan-mu hm?" Nickhun-pria yang berbicara dengan Hyukjae- menatap Hyukjae intens.

"Hmm...khun-ah,, menurutmu apa aku ini kurang menarik?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, malah bertanya hal lain. kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Nickhun memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan itu semakin menyamankan posisi Hyukjae yang merebahkan kepalanya di bahunya. "Menurutmu apa yg membuatku tak pernah membuka hatiku untuk orang lain? Karena ada yang lebih menarik dimataku menggelitik ruang hatiku..kau Hyuk-ah." Nickhun menghentikan acara mari membacanya lantas menatap Hyukjae lembut dengan senyuman yang terpatri diwajahnya.

"Tch kupikir kau hanya tertarik pada buku," seloroh Hyukjae dan itu menghasilkan sebuah sentilan dikeningnya membuat ringisan keluar dari bibir indahnya.

"Kau ingat awal pertemuan kita karena sebuah buku? Tanya Nickhun.

"Hmm..tentu saja aku ingat,, khun-ah.. Bagaimana kalau kau jadikan aku pacarmu?"

Nickhun nampak terkejut lalu menaruh kedua tangannya dipipi hyukjae.

"Kau, jangan bercanda," sanggah Nickhun.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda? aku menantangmu," ujar Hyukjae, matanya bertemu dengan mata Nickhun sampai Hyukjae memutuskan kontak mata keduanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Nichkun yang perasaannya campur aduk.

"Tch, anak nakal," bisik Nickhun lalu melanjutkan acara membacanya kembali.

.

.

.::Hurt::.

.

.

Hyukjae bergegas menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah sampai sebuah suara yang sangat Hyukjae kenal menginterupsinya. Hyukjae tak mengindahkan panggilan itu lalu mempercepat langkahnya dan berhenti tepat didepan pagar pembatas atap sekolah.

"Baby, tadi pagi aku datang menjemputmu, tapi sepertinya kau berangkat duluan." Donghae berujar pada Hyukjae yang kini membelakanginya.

"Kau kenapa? kau kan bisa menghubungiku kalau kau ingin berangkat duluan. Dan lagi,tadi kau tidak masuk semua jam pelajaran kau membolos? Kau seperti bukan dirimu baby, kau kemana saja? aku khawatir sekali," ucap Donghae panjang lebar sedang Hyukjae diam tak bergeming. matanya menatap lurus kegedung-gedung tinggi yg terlihat dari atap sekolahnya.

"Baby.." panggil Donghae seraya menyentuh tangan Hyukjae berusaha menggenggamnya namun Hyukjae menepisnya.

"Baby..kau kenapa? Apa yg membuatmu begini? kau marah padaku hm? tanya Donghae. Nada bicaranya ia buat selembut mungkin agar Hyukjae tak salah paham.

Dalam hati Hyukjae berkecamuk, tidak mungkin selamanya dia akan mendiamkan Donghae seperti ini, ini harus segera diakhiri bagaimanapun hasilnya nanti Hyukjae siap bahwa kenyataannya dia takkan bersama-sama dengan Donghae lagi.

"Kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Hyukjae lirih namun masih jelas terdengar ditelinga Donghae. Pria cantik itu masih betah membelakangi Donghae.

"Baby kau bicara ap-"

"Aku bertanya apa kau mencintaiku?" potong Hyukjae cepat dan segera berbalik menghadap Donghae.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu baby..aku sangat mencintaimu, kau hidup dan matiku" ucap Donghae. Tangannya meraih bahu Hyukjae demi mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya. Menatap kedalam mata Hyukjae tapi mata Hyukjae nampak kosong.

Hyukjae tersenyum namun itu bukan senyum bahagia tapi senyum menyangsikan perkataan Donghae.

"Sayang sekali, seperti nya aku tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganmu, Hae." tegas Hyukjae.

"Apa maksudmu, baby.. Apa yg kau bicarakan aku tidak mengerti.."

"Hyuk-ah.."

Donghae maupun Hyukjae menoleh ke arah suara yang tadi memanggil Hyukjae. Nampak Nickhun yang berjalan santai ke arah keduanya. Tatapan heran Donghae layangkan pada pria itu, sedangkan Hyukjae, ia menatap Nickhun dengan senyum cerah.

Nickhun kini sudah berada di sebelah Donghae dan Hyukjae, mengulurkan tangan kananya pada Hyukjae dan disambur dengan senang hati oleh pria manis berambut blonde itu.

"Waktunya untuk pulang Hyukkie baby," Nickhun menarik pelan Hyukjae dari Donghae dan menghasilkan pandangan tak suka dari Donghae.

"Jelaskan apa maksud semua ini baby, kenapa dia memanggilmu seperti itu?" Donghae menunjuk Nickhun dengan kasar.

Hyukjae tersenyum manis pada Donghae. Mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku blazernya dan memasukkannya di saku blazer Donghae.

"Semuanya ada di situ, dan Hae-ah, mulai sekarang kita selesai. Maafkan aku,"

Hyukjae berjalan menyambut uluran tangan Nickhun lalu pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang terpaku menatap kepergian Hyukjae bersama Nickhun sahabatnya sendiri.

Donghae masih belum mengerti ada apa sebenarnya terjadi tapi firasatnya mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu yg buruk.

Donghae merogoh saku blazernya mengeluarkan sebuah handphone berwarna gold yg dulu dia belikan saat Hyukjae berulang tahun. Ia mengusap layar handphone tersebut dengan jarinya dan terpampanglah wallpaper dirinya tengah mencium seorang wanita.

Donghae seperti tertampar dan baru menyadari kalau tadi Hyukjae tengah mengisyaratkan kata pisah.

PRAKK!

Handphone ditangan Donghae meluncur bebas ke bawah seiring dengan merosotnya tubuh Donghae dipagar pembatas. Ia menangis tanpa suara, ia menyesal.., menyesal karena sudah menyakiti hati Hyukjae, menyesal karena sudah memberikan luka dihati Hyukjae, menyesal karena nanti hari-harinya takkan diisi oleh senyum manis dan wajah cantik Hyukjae lagi.

Donghae kehilangan hidup dan matinya

.

.

FIN

.

.

Yeaaaaah, ini ff-nya Hachi eon, tugasku hanya publish doang hahahaha. Jadi silahkan berkomentar ehehehe.

Paypay :*


End file.
